It All Begins And Ends With You
by Hosen-sama
Summary: Gadis kecil itu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking anak laki-laki berambut spike hitam. "Janji kita akan ketemu lagi?" " . . . Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Mamo."/ HiruMamo. Warnings: AU, Fem Sena, OCs, dll. RnR, minna-san! NO FLAME
1. Prologue : Flashback

**It All Begins and Ends with You**

Disclaimer :

Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki-sama dan Yusuke Murata-sama. Nama-nama pemain & tim NFL, juga nama-nama lain (misal : nama senapan, nama universitas, dll) juga bukan milik saya dan hanya digunakan sebagai referensi. Yang saya punya cuma para OC dan plot cerita ini.

Pairing(s) : Hiruma x Mamori, Fem Sena x ?, dll

Warning :

OCs, OOC (Terutama Hiruma), Fem Sena, Manga & Anime spoiler (mungkin), typos, misstypos, rambut Hiruma hitam (inspirasi dari fic 'The Black Hair Hiruma').

Rating : T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Flashback<strong>

YH-MA**  
><strong>

Flashback

Deimon, Distrik Tokyo 7 tahun yang lalu, 16 Oktober

.

Hari itu sudah agak sore ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn dengan mata biru safir yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun, sedang berjalan di taman bersama seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan lain yang lebih muda (dan lebih pendek) darinya.

"Mamori-neechan?"

"Ya, Sena-chan?"

"Ini sudah agak sore. Bukankah sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanya anak perempuan yang dipanggil Sena tadi.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang, Mamo-nee," kata anak laki-laki yang berambut putih.

"Umm . . . Sena, Riku, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan di sini." jawab Mamori.

Riku mengangguk. "Oke," dia berbalik dan langsung berlari. "Ayo balapan, Sena!"

"Ahh! Riku-nii curang!" kata Sena sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Setelah mereka agak jauh, Mamori kembali berjalan sambil mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman.

"Hei lihat, itu Anezaki."

"Si pengasuh bayi itu?"

"Yeah!"

Mendadak, Mamori sudah dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang pernah Ia pukul karena mengganggu Sena. Mereka semua membawa batu atau tongkat. "Tongkat dan batu mungkin bisa melukaiku, tapi kata-kata tidak akan pernah menyinggungku," kata pimpinan kelompok itu sambil bernyanyi. "Bagian yang pertama akan kita buktikan sekarang!"

Beberapa anak mulai melempar batu pada Mamori. "Kami sudah bosan kau ganggu ketika sedang bermain dengan adikmu!"

"Kalian bukan bermain dengannya, kalian mengganggunya!" kata Mamori marah. Ia menjerit kesakitan ketika sebuah batu mengenai keningnya. "Jangan ganggu Sena!" serunya keras.

"Kalau kami tidak bisa mengganggunya, maka kau yang akan kami ganggu!"seru pemimpin anak-anak itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tongkat besar. Dia memukul tangan Mamori dengan keras. Mamori mulai menangis.

"Hei, dia menangis!"

"Tanpa anak kecil itu di sini, dia tak punya nyali!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tawa mereka telah mencapai sepasang telinga yang lain. Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Mamori berambut spike hitam dan bertelinga elf menoleh ke arah mereka. Melihat Mamori, ia langsung mendekat dan berteriak, "Jangan ganggu dia!"

Kumpulan anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Melihat kalau anak laki-laki yang berteriak pada mereka bertubuh kurus (kendati ia lebih tinggi daripada anak-anak itu) mereka cuma tertawa.

"Hahahahah!"

"Hei, jangan sok pahlawan di sini! Memang kau bisa apa?"

"Pergi atau aku akan menghajar kalian!"

"Hahahaha! Lihat situasimu dulu dong! kami berenam dan kau, anak kurus begitu, cuma sendiri. Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami?"

Mendadak anak laki-laki itu menghantamkan tinjunya pada perut pimpinan kelompok itu dengan keras.

DUAGH!

"ARRGH!" Pimpinan kelompok itu terkapar pingsan akibat pukulan yang kuat dari anak itu.

Melihat pimpinannya terkapar, anak-anak yang lain langsung menyerbu anak laki-laki itu dan berusaha memukulinya. Namun, reflek anak itu sangat cepat. Setiap pukulan dan lemparan batu mereka berhasil ia hindari. Dan ketika pertahanan mereka terbuka, anak itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah mereka. Tak lama kemudian, kumpulan anak itu sudah terkapar seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Keh, lemah." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Mamori, menggandeng tangannya, dan mengajaknya pergi menjauhi kumpulan anak-anak yang sekarat (?) itu.

Setelah agak jauh, barulah ia melepaskan tangan Mamori. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu. Mamori mengangguk sambil melap air matanya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata Mamori sambil membungkuk.

"Terserah," jawab anak itu.

"Umm . . ." Mamori mengamati anak itu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Nggak. Sekolahku berbeda denganmu."

"Oh, begitu. Umm, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Mamori.

"Panggil saja aku You," jawab anak itu. "Kalau kau, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Mamori. Mamori Anezaki. Salam kenal. Dan . . . emm, aku menyukai rambut hitam-mu." Katanya dengan muka agak merah.

Anak itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. Mamori dapat merasakan mukanya semakin memerah oleh tatapan mata hijau emerald You yang intens. Mendadak, Mamori teringat akan sesuatu dan menepukkan tangannya. Ia mengaduh. "Aduh!"

"Kenapa?" You melihat melihat ke arah tangan Mamori yang merah akibat dipukul dengan tongkat tadi. "Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Ya . . . yang ini juga sakit," kata Mamori sambil mengangkat poninya, menunjukkan luka memar di keningnya.

"Hmm," You bersiul memanggil sesuatu. Mendadak, seekor anjing bertampang mengerikan muncul dari balik semak-semak di taman. Anjing itu duduk di sebelah You. Ia lalu mengikatnya dengan tali yang ia bawa, lalu berjalan pergi. Mendadak You menoleh ke arah Mamori. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ah," Mamori segera berjalan menyusul You. "Tunggu aku!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya."

Mamori berjalan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kalau ia pincang. Sayangnya, You punya mata yang tajam. Ia bisa tahu kalau Mamori pincang. "Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

"Salah satu batu yang dilempar anak-anak itu mengenai lututku," Mamori memasang tampang berani. "Tidak begitu sakit, kok."

You berlutut dan memeriksa lutut Mamori. Ia memberi pukulan kecil di lututnya yang luka.

"Aduh!" jerit Mamori. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok berani," You berbalik dan berjongkok. "Naiklah."

"Apa?" Wajah Mamori merona merah. "Tapi . . . !"

"Kamu nggak sedang memakai rok, jadi nggak apa-apa," kata You. "Atau kau mau naik anjingku? Dia cukup kuat untuk kau naiki."

Mamori menatap anjing itu "Umm . . . sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali dimandikan?"

"You menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku nggak tahu. Aku menemukannya di sekitar sini dua hari yang lalu."

"Umm . . ." Wajah Mamori memerah lagi. "Aku akan menaiki punggungmu, kurasa. . ." Mamori lalu naik ke punggung You. You berdiri dan menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Kau ringan sekali."

"Terima kasih."

You berjalan pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak mengganggu gadis kecil yang tertidur di punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan napasnya berhembus pelan di lehernya. "Huff . . ." You berbalik dan berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Anezaki. Ia mengetuk pintu. Mami Anezaki membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat putrinya sedang tertidur dalam gendongan seorang anak laki-laki asing. "Astaga, Mamori!"

You menyuruhnya untuk memelankan suaranya. "Dia sedang tidur."

Mami mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mengantar You ke kamar Mamori. Setelah beberapa lama, Mamori terbangun.

"Mmm," gumam Mamori pelan. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah berada di kamarnya.

Mendadak, pintu kamar Mamori terbuka. "Oh, Mamori! Kau sudah bangun!" seru Mami Anezaki sambil menghambur ke sisi tempat tidur Mamori.

Mamori menatap ibunya dalam keterkejutannya. "Kapan aku sampai di rumah?"

Mami tersenyum. "Tadi ada anak laki-laki yang menggendongmu sampai ke sini. Dia memberitahuku kalau kelompok anak nakal itu menyerangmu. Sepertinya Ia baik sekali. Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Oh . . ." Mamori tersenyum kecil. "You. Namanya You."

"Oh. Tadi You-kun meninggalkan pesan untukmu. Bacalah setelah kau mandi." kata Mami.

Setengah jam kemudian, Mamori sudah selesai mandi dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membaca surat yang diberikan You. Surat itu ditulis dalam huruf kanji yang rapi, yang untungnya, Mamori tahu bagaimana cara membacanya.

.

**Hei, Mamo**

**Namamu bagus. Artinya 'melindungi', kan? Semoga cepat sembuh. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi besok.**

**P.S. Kau harus makan sesuatu.**

**Perutmu berbunyi terus selama aku menggendongmu.**

**Cobalah cream puff yang kubelikan untukmu.**

**.  
><strong>

'Cream puff?'

Mamori lalu turun ke bawah dan mendapati Ibunya sedang memasak makan malam. "Hai, sayang." kata Mami sambil tersenyum.

"You-kun bilang di surat kalau ia meninggalkanku sesuatu."

"Cream puff. Kudengar kue ini sangat enak," Mami menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak karton bergambar beruang memakai baju astronot. "Cobalah."

Mamori membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada selusin pastry berwarna coklat keemasan. Mamori mengambil satu dan menggigitnya. Rasanya manis dan sangat enak. "Mmmmmm!" Menoleh ke arah ibunya, ia bertanya. "Kapan You-kun membelinya?"

Mami tertawa. "Ketika kau tidur, Dia pergi dan membelikannya untukmu. Katanya ia menuliskan kenapa di suratmu itu."

Mamori membawa kotak cream puff dan surat dari You ke kamarnya. Ia membaca ulang surat itu sambil menikmati cream puff yang dibelikan You. Tanpa sengaja Mamori melihat kalau You menuliskan sebuah kalimat lagi dibalik surat itu. Apa yang ditulisnya membuat Mamori tersipu senang. Ketika Mamori pergi tidur, ia berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan You lagi besok.

Keesokan harinya, Mamori sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Riku dan Sena berjalan di depannya dan sedang asyik mengobrol. Mamori tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal You pada mereka, tapi ia berusaha mencarinya di taman tempat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"Kau sedang apa, Mamo-nee?" tanya Riku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mamori-neechan?" tanya Sena. "Ada apa?"

"Umm . . . kurasa kalian harus pulang lagi tanpa aku," kata Mamori. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk Kaa-san."

"Ooh." Kata Sena. "Kalau begitu, ayo balapan lagi, Riku-nii!"serunya sambil berlari.

"Hei, kau curang!" seru Riku sambil berlari mengejar Sena.

Mamori menunggu lagi selama sejam sambil mengerjakan PR-nya. Hari sudah malam, dan Mamori merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan You. Dia pulang ke rumah sambil menahan keinginan untuk menangis.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia melihat You sedang mengerjakan PR-nya di ruang tamu. "Kenapa lama sekali, Mamo?"

Mamori menatapnya, lalu dengan senyum, ia menerjang ke arah You dan memeluknya erat. "Untunglah kau ada di sini!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan memelukku seperti itu!" kata You sambil menjitak Mamori.

"Aduh!"

YH-MA

Selama dua bulan, setiap kali Mamori pulang ke rumah, You pasti sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu dan mereka akan keluar dan bermain bersama. Mereka berdua pernah menyelinap ke bioskop untuk menonton film gratis. Sementara Mamori merasa agak bersalah, namun ia juga merasa senang dan nyaman tiap kali ia bermain bersama You. Pada hari ulang tahun Mamori, You memberikannya sebuah liontin berbentuk hati berisi foto mereka berdua yang diambil ketika mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan. Sebagai gantinya, Mamori memberikan sebuah wrist band bergambar kelelawar setan hasil rajutannya sendiri ketika tahun baru. Sena nggak begitu peduli (tepatnya nggak tahu) karena ia bisa bermain dengan Riku. Lalu, suatu hari . . .

"Apa? Kau akan pindah besok?"

You mengangguk. "Sebenarnya keluargaku cuma pindah ke kota sebelah, tapi itu terlalu jauh untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Itu nggak adil!" Mamori duduk dan mulai menangis.

You terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tangisan Mamori. "Jangan menangis, Mamo. Pindah, kan, nggak seburuk itu. Lagipula kita masih bisa saling menelepon."

Mamori memeluk You erat. "Janji meneleponku?"

"Janji."

Keesokan harinya, You menunggu di ruang tamu Mamori seperti biasa. Mamori berlari ke arahnya, berharap apa yang ia katakan kemarin cuma bercanda.

Sayangnya, itu bukan candaan. You tersenyum. "Jangan makan terlalu banyak cream puff, Mamo."

"Ng, nggak kok!" kata Mamori dengan wajah merah.

"Aku cuma punya waktu setengah jam lagi, jadi kurasa ini waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Mamori mulai menangis lagi. "Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini?"

"Semuanya sudah dipak dan siap berangkat."

Mamori melap air matanya. You mengangkat tangannya untuk mengibaskan poni Mamori. "Luka memar yang waktu itu masih ada . . ." katanya.

Mamori sendiri sudah hampir melupakan kejadian waktu itu. "Ya . . . entah kenapa luka itu nggak mau sembuh."

You terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Lalu, ia membungkuk sedikit dan mencium kening Mamori di bagian yang memar. "Nah, sekarang  
>luka itu akan sembuh." Katanya pelan dan mundur sedikit untuk menatap wajah Mamori yang tersipu-sipu. Kemudian ia keluar dan berlari kecil.<p>

Mendadak, Mamori teringat akan sesuatu. Ia keluar untuk menyusul You. "You-kun!" panggilnya.

You berhenti berlari dan menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Mamo?"

Mamori berlari menyusulnya. "Kau belum menerima hadiahmu untuk menolongku waktu itu." Lalu, Mamori berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi You. Muka You memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis. " . . . Terima kasih, Mamo."

Mamori mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking You. "Janji kita akan bertemu lagi?"

You tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Mamo." Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruma POV<strong>

Aku masih teringat saat-saat ketika aku bertemu dan bermain bersamanya. Mamori Anezaki. Satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar kusayangi selain ibuku. O ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?

Namaku Youichi Hiruma, 17 tahun, murid akademi Shinryuji. Aku seorang pemain American Football. Posisiku quarterback. Saat ini aku dianggap sebagai salah satu quarterback terbaik di Jepang. Dengan kemampuanku yang dianggap setara dengan si dread sialan yang disebut jenius-sekali-dalam-seratus-tahun, pass play dengan dread sialan dan si tahi lalat, combination play tak terkalahkan antara aku, dread sialan, biksu botak, dan tahi lalat membuat Shinryuji Naga berhasil memenangkan Christmas Bowl tahun lalu. Mengalahkan Teikoku yang menjadi power houseselama 30 tahun. Tapi, tahun ini aku akan pindah ke SMU Deimon. Yah, ini perintah ayah sialanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali ke Deimon. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mau kembali ke Deimon adalah kesempatan (walau mungkin kecil) untuk bertemu kembali dengan Mamori.

"Haah . . . " Aku menghela napas dan menyisir rambut spikehitamku dengan jari. Baru kusadari, Mamori-lah alasan kenapa aku tidak mengganti warna rambutku. Kalau ia tidak bilang kalau ia menyukai rambut hitamku, pasti sekarang sudah kucat pirang.

Aku menatap wrist band bergambar kelelawar setan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananku. Ya, itu wrist band yang diberikan Mamori padaku ketika tahun baru waktu itu. Dalam hati, aku terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Mamori sekarang. Sudah 7 tahun kami tidak bertemu, dan kontak kami lewat telepon sudah cukup lama putus gara-gara keluargaku harus pindah ke Amerika selama 3 tahun. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku masih teringat jelas akan penampilannya. Rambut auburnnya yang indah ketika tertiup angin, matanya berwarna biru safir yang berkilau, senyumnya yang manis, dan rasanya ketika bibir mungilnya yang lembut itu menyentuh pipiku. Apakah ia masih ingat tentang aku? Apa ia juga ingat janji yang kami buat ketika terakhir kali bertemu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam hatiku.

Sekarang, aku sedang mengecek ulang barang-barang yang akan kubawa. 'Hmm, apa lagi? Senapan, sudah. Gitar listrik, sudah. Akuma Techou, sudah. Laptop, sudah. Permen karet, sudah. Pakaian, sudah. Kurasa sudah semua. Toh, barang-barang yang lain sudah disiapkan oleh ayah sialan itu.' Pikirku. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku langsung menuju ke stasiun Kanagawa untuk naik kereta jurusan Tokyo dan menuju langsung ke Deimon, tempat Mamori berada.

'Tunggu aku, Mamo. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi.'

**End of prologue**


	2. First Morning In Deimon

**It All Beg****i****n****s**** and End****s**** with You**

Disclaimer :

Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki-sama dan Yusuke Murata-sama. Nama-nama pemain & tim NFL, juga nama-nama lain (misal : nama senapan, nama universitas, dll) juga bukan milik saya dan hanya digunakan sebagai referensi. Yang saya punya cuma para OC dan plot cerita ini.

Pairing(s) : Hiruma x Mamori, Fem Sena x ?, dll

Warning :

OCs, OOC (Terutama Hiruma), Fem Sena, Manga & Anime spoiler (mungkin), typos, misstypos, rambut Hiruma hitam (inspirasi dari fic 'The Black Hair Hiruma').

Rating : T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First morning at Deimon<strong>

YH-MA

Deimon, Distrik Tokyo

Minggu, 1 Februari – 5:18 am

.

**Normal POV**

.

"Oahm . . ." Hiruma menguap lebar. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemen barunya tadi malam. "Hmm, 1 Februari . . . hari minggu, ya," gumam Hiruma sambil melihat kalender. Tanpa berlama-lama, Hiruma langsung mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian training berwarna hitam favoritnya dan mulai lari pagi.

'Deimon sudah cukup banyak berubah, ya,' pikir Hiruma sementara ia berlari melewati rumah-rumah di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba . . .

TAP TAP TAP

DUEESSHH!

"KYAA!"

GREP!

Mendadak, Hiruma hampir ditabrak oleh seorang cewek mungil berambutcoklat sepunggung yang sedang berlari (sangat) kencang. Namun, Hiruma berhasil menghindar dan menangkap cewek yang hampir saja jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan ke dalam pelukannya, berkat reaksi supernya.

"Hhh, hampir saja," kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan gadis mungil itu dari pelukannya. Wajah gadis bertubuh mungil itu sudah sangat memerah ketika ia menyadari kalau ia baru saja dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki asing yang tampan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiruma ketika menyadari kalau gadis itu diam dan terus menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

"Uhm," gadis itu cepat-cepat mengangguk dan membungkuk. "Maaf sekali tadi aku hampir menabrakmu!"

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa, kok." Kata Hiruma santai. "Omong-omong siapa namamu Chibi?"

"Sena, Sena Kobayakawa, kelas 1 SMU Deimon. Salam kenal." Kata Sena gugup.

Hiruma nggak berkata apa-apa. Ia cuma menatap Sena lekat-lekat. Memang, sih, meskipun Sena termasuk pendek untuk anak SMU, tapi ia cantik. Matanya yang besar berwarna coklat itu memancarkan keramahan, dan rambut coklat sepunggung serta tubuhnya yang mungil itu semakin menambah kecantikannya. Namun, bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Hiruma (Ku ku ku, hati Hiruma cuma buat Mamori). Yang membuatnya heran adalah kecepatan lari gadis itu yang tidak biasa untuk anak SMU.

"Kau . . . Bagaimana kau bisa lari secepat itu, Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

Sena menjawab dengan wajah merah, "Nggak secepat itu, kok. Aku cuma melatih cara lari yang diajarkan niisan-ku 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Hmm, kecepatanmu tadi bukan level anak SMU, menurutku. Apa kau pernah mengikuti klub atletik atau semacamnya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ng, nggak pernah, sih. Tapi seingatku, Riku-nii bilang kalau cara lari yang ia ajarkan itu adalah cara lari pemain pro amefuto." Jawab Sena lagi.

" . . . Berapa lama niisan-mu itu mengajarimu?"

"Umm, kurasa sekitar dua minggu."

Hiruma terdiam mendengar jawaban gadis itu. 'Dua minggu pelatihan dasar dan ia bisa mengembangkan larinya sendirian sampai ke level ini? Kalau begitu, dengan pelatihan seorang pro, dia akan jadi running back terbaik se-Jepang!'

"Hei, Chibi. Pernah berpikir untuk bergabung dengan klub amefuto?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Eeh, klub amefuto?" kata Sena bingung. Hiruma cuma mengangguk.

"Umm . . . pernah, sih . . . tapi kurasa aku tidak mungkin jadi pemain, mengingat kalau aku cewek," jawab Sena malu-malu.

" . . . Sebenarnya nggak masalah walaupun kau cewek, Chibi. Dengan kecepatanmu tadi, aku bahkan ragu kalau Seijuro Shin dari Ojo sekalipun bisa menghentikanmu." kata Hiruma.

"Eeh, kakak kenal Sei-aniki?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Aku juga pemain amefuto. Kau sendiri mengenalnya?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

"Uhm," Sena mengangguk. "Emm, kakak main di tim mana?"

"Aku main di Shinryuji Naga sebagai quarterback utama," jawab Hiruma.

"KYAA! Jadi kakak adalah Youichi Hiruma? _Commander from Hell_yang merupakan quarterback terbaik di Jepang, kapten yang memimpin Shinryuji mengalahkan Teikoku di Christmas Bowl tahun lalu?" jerit Sena tidak percaya. Hiruma mengangguk.

Sena menerjang dan memeluk Hiruma. "KYAA! Minta tanda tangan, dong! Aku fans beratmu, Hiruma-san!" jeritnya senang.

Hiruma jelas kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Sena. Wajahnya memerah sedikit. "Emm . . . baiklah. Tapi bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" kata Hiruma agak gugup.

"Ahh," Sena lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiruma. "_Gomen_, Hiruma-san!" kata Sena dengan muka merah.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Hiruma. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas (Dapet dari mana, tuh?) dan menandatanganinya untuk Sena. "Ini." kata Hiruma sambil menyerahkan kertas tadi.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma-san!" kata Sena ceria.

"Nggak perlu 'Hiruma-san', Chibi. Panggil saja aku Youichi, atau Youichi-nii, apapun pilihanmu." kata Hiruma santai.

"Eeh?" wajah Sena memerah. "Umm . . . baiklah Youichi-nii!" kata Sena tersenyum.

Hiruma balik tersenyum pada Sena. Ia lalu melihat ke arah langit. Masih sedikit gelap, tapi lampu-lampu penerangan jalan sudah mulai dimatikan. 'Hmm, sudah sekitar pukul enam. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang.' pikir Hiruma.

"Eem, Chibi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." kata Hiruma.

"Ooh," kata Sena. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Youichi-nii!" seru Sena sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hiruma yang sudah berlari agak jauh.

Hiruma, yang pendengarannya melebihi orang biasa, tentu saja mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. 'Ke ke ke, kita akan bertemu lagi di Deimon, Chibi. Dan kuharap _dia_ juga ada di sana.' kata Hiruma dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Apartemen Hiruma<p>

06:11 am

.

**Normal POV**

.

'Hhh, akhirnya sampai juga.' pikir Hiruma ketika sampai di kamar apartemennya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia segera mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

SKIP WAKTU MANDI

"Haah, mandi setelah jogging memang paling segar!" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi ke kamarnya.

.

_I know you feel where I coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun . . ._

.

Tiba-tiba HP Hiruma berbunyi. Hiruma menoleh malas ke arah HP-nya dengan agak kesal. 'Siapa orang sialan yang nelpon pagi-pagi begini?' gumam Hirumakesal sambil menatap layar HP-nya. Di sana terdapat tulisan 'Fucking Dread's calling'.

"Si dread sialan itu, ngapain dia nelpon jam segini, hah?" Hiruma langsung mengangkat HP-nya dan berkata dengan malas, "Ngapain loe nelpon, dread sialan?"

"HOI,SAMPAH! NGAPAIN LOE PINDAH KE DEIMON, HAH! KALO LOE TETAP DI SHINRYUJI, KITA BISA MENANG CHRISTMAS BOWL SEKALI LAGI, KAN! EMANG APA UNTUNGNYA LOE PERGI KE DEIMON?" teriak Agon keras membuat Hiruma menjauhkan HP-nya 30 cm dari telinganya.

"Ada untungnya, dread sialan. Tapi nggak ada gunanya ngasih tahu loe. Entar cuma nambahin masalah. Udaah, Shinryuji nggak ada gue juga, kan tetep kuat. Ke ke ke, jangan-jangan loe ngakuin kehebatan gue, hah?" kata Hiruma dengan nada sombong.

Agon meludah tanda tak sudi (cuma suaranya yang kedengeran), meskipun sebenarnya Agon mengakui meskipun stamina Hiruma lebih terbatas, namun Hiruma lebih baik daripada dirinya dalam mengatur strategi dan soal passing.

"Ke ke ke, kita taruhan saja, dread sialan. Kalau timku kalah dari Shinryuji di turnamen Kanto, aku akan kembali ke Shinryuji. Tapi kalau Shinryuji kalah, kau harus mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan kepadamu, bagaimana?" kata Hiruma.

"Pff, seperti kau yakin kau bisa menang dari kami, sampah. Ku ku ku, yaa, kurasa boleh juga. Kita bertaruh! Tapi aku ragu timmu bisa masuk turnamen Kanto. Tidak kalau yang ada cuma sekumpulan sampah." kata Agon.

"Ke ke ke, kita lihat saja nanti, dread sialan," kata Hiruma lalu menutup HP-nya.

"Hhh, dread sialan itu cuma nambahin masalah aja," gumam Hiruma sambil menyalakan laptop sony VAIO kesayangannya. Ia lalu mulai mencari informasi tentang Deimon. Dalam waktu 5 menit, ia sudah menemukan semua yang ia cari. Setelah mengingat semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit, Hiruma mengecek jam di laptopnya.

"Hmm, pukul 7:20, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang, sekalian sarapan di luar," gumam Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

.

SKIP WAKTU GANTI BAJU

Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak dan ditutup dengan jaket hoody hitamdengan corak awan merah darah. Ia juga mengenakan wristband pemberian Mamori dan sebuah sunglass. Ia lalu mengambil kunci motor, HP, 'Akuma Techou' kesayangannya, sebuah Glock 18 machine pistolkaliber 9mm, dan dompetnya. Setelah siap, ia keluar dari kamar apartemen dan mengunci pintunya.

Hiruma sudah menyalakan mesin motor Ducati GP425-nya ketika, tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis cantik blasteran Jepang-Amerika berambut auburn dengan mata biru safir memakai dress dengan motif bunga dan jeansselutut, sedang menaiki bus dengan tiga orang temannya (Satu berambut hitam panjang, satu pakai kacamata, dan satu lagi pendek dengan rambut coklat sepunggung), tak jauh di halte di belakang Hiruma. Bersamaan dengan berjalannya bus yang mereka tumpangi, Hiruma juga menggas motornya menuju tempat tujuan mereka berempat: Deimon Square.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. On The Morning Clouds

**It All Beg****i****n****s**** and End****s**** with You**

Disclaimer :

Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki-sama dan Yusuke Murata-sama. Nama-nama pemain & tim NFL, juga nama-nama lain (misal : nama senapan, nama universitas, dll) juga bukan milik saya dan hanya digunakan sebagai referensi. Yang saya punya cuma para OC dan plot cerita ini.

Pairing(s) : Hiruma x Mamori, Fem Sena x ?, dll

Warning :

OCs, OOC (Terutama Hiruma), Fem Sena, Manga & Anime spoiler (mungkin), typos, misstypos, rambut Hiruma hitam (inspirasi dari fic 'The Black Hair Hiruma').

Rating : T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: On the Morning Clouds<strong>

YH-MA

Deimon Square Area

7:51 a.m.

.

"Cih, sepertinya agak kepagian," gumam Hiruma yang baru saja sampai di Deimon Square. "Hmm, sebaiknya aku cari makan saja sambil menunggu." Hiruma lalu berjalan menuju kafe Morning Clouds yang pemiliknya adalah teman lama Yuuya Hiruma di Amerika dulu.

"Hey Max," sapa Hiruma pada orang amerika berumur sekitar 60 tahunan yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"_Youichi!_ _Is that really you__?"_tanya orang yang dipanggil Max tadi.

"_Who else__ you think am I__, old man?"_

"_Hey,__ give me a hug, boy__!__ It's__ been a long time without seeing ya!"_kata Max sambil memeluk Hiruma.

"_Hey, Max, how's__ Jean and__Frost __doing lately, huh?__"_tanya Hiruma pada Max.

"_They're fine. Jean's now continue her study to the M.I.T.__ [1]__Rick, he's doing well both on school and football. He has been applied for the transfer student program to Japan. He should arrive __around the__ noon__," _jawab Max.

"_Tch__, he's coming here, huh?"_

"_And I'm right behind you, __Satan,"_ kata seorang remaja laki-laki tinggi besar, orang Amerika, berambut ikal hazelnut serta memakai _sunglass _warna hitam tipis & dua buah_ stud _berwarna perak yang, entah sejak kapan, berdiri di belakang Hiruma. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang ditutup dengan jaket kulit hitam _casual _bermotif _tribal _merah di bagian punggung, dengan kerudung berwarna _light grey _yang menutup kepalanya serta celana _dark jeans_.

"_Rick? You're earlier than I expected, __I__ thought you'll be here at noon, son__," _kata Max agak terkejut.

"_I'm here right now, grandpa__," _kata cowok yang dipanggil Rick itu sambil membuka kerudungnya. Max juga memberinya pelukan.

"_Better early than late, huh__?" _sindir Hiruma.

"_Shut the hell up, Satan. I'm tired," _kata Rick.

"Ke ke ke, _which school you going in?"_tanya Hiruma.

"_Well, i'm going to-"_

"_Ooh, please. Both of us can speak Japan, so stop using English here, you bastard. This here isn't America or British,"_potong Hiruma.

"Deimon Gakuen," lanjut Rick singkat, kali ini dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ke ke ke ke! Kebetulan aku juga akan pindah dari Shinryuji ke sana, _Frost _sialan! Dengan adanya kau dalam tim amefuto, kita akan bisa memenangkan Christmas Bowl!" kata Hiruma.

Dahi Rick mengerut sedikit mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Memang Deimon punya klub amefuto?"

"Ke ke ke, nggak masalah ada atau nggak. Kita bisa buat klubnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Akuma Techou-ku." kata Hiruma dengan seringai lebar.

Alis Rick naik sedikit mendengar ini. "Asalkan yang kau kumpulkan bukan cuma sekumpulan sampah yang nggak bisa apa-apa dan nggak punya niat main. Mereka sudah kalah di putaran pertama, bahkan sebelum bertanding," kata Rick.

" . . ."

"Oh, hei, sudahlah. Kalian lanjutkan nanti saja. Apa kalian berdua sudah makan?" Mendadak Max menyela mereka berdua.

Baik Hiruma maupun Rick menggeleng. "Oke, kalau begitu kalian sarapan di sini saja. Gratis," kata Max sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Rick dan Hiruma langsung mengambil meja di dekat bar.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Max dari belakang bar.

" . . . Double cheese burger dan french fries. Oh ya, dan Cappuccino coffe satu," pesan Rick.

"Oriental chicken spaghetti. Minumnya Frappuccino coffee pahit," pesan Hiruma. Max cuma mengangguk mendengar pesanan mereka berdua dan mulai bekerja di dapur.

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>Satan<em>."

"Hnn."

"Kau ada alasan khusus untuk pindah ke Deimon? Kukira karir amefuto-mu di Shinryuji sudah memuaskan?" tanya Rick sambil menyalakan laptop MacBook Pro miliknya.

"Keh, ini perintah ayah sialan itu. Dan lagipula, ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui di Deimon," kata Hiruma pelan, namun terdengar cukup jelas oleh Rick. Rick mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Ku ku ku, siapa gadis beruntung ini?" tanya Rick dengan seringai licik.

"Siapa bilang kalau dia itu cewek?"

"Aah? Nggak usah mengelak, _Satan_. Matamu mengatakannya dengan jelas," sahut Rick sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke MacBook-nya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Keh, kau jauh lebih sulit ditipu daripada para penjudi sialan di Vegas," kata Hiruma.

"Oh, ya. Jean titip salam sayang untukmu. Dia juga minta agar kau menelepon dan mengabarinya tentang keadaanmu di Jepang," ujar Rick dengan seringai. "Dan ia juga menitipkan ini untukmu," tambah Rick sambil melempar sebuah _QB wrist band _warna putih yang ditandatangani.

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menangkap _band_ tersebut. "Ke ke ke, ia benar-benar tahu soal kegemaran orang. _Band_ asli yang ditandatangani oleh Tom Brady[2], kan?" kata Hiruma setelah mengamati _band _itu.

"Yeah. Jean langsung memintanya untuk menandatangani ini setelah Patriots_[3]_ menang lawan _Colts__[4]_ di _game_ kedua _playoff _minggu lalu," sahut Rick.

"Hei, ini pesanan kalian," kata Max yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bar sambil meletakkan pesanan Hiruma dan Rick di meja.

"_Thanks, gran__d__pa__," _gumam Rick. Ia melepas _sunglass_-nya, memperlihatkan mata birunya, dan menggantungkannya di kemejanya. Ia lalu mulai meneguk kopinya.

"Ke ke ke._ Hey,__ how's the team doing since __I__ left, huh__?" _tanya Hiruma pada Riku.

"_The team's doing well. DJ is still the best receiver out there. He scored most touchdowns receiving last season. Our offense a bit lacking in the quarterback department since you graduated. Lucky our new QB's the good one. He's got __fairly strong__ arms and__ high__ accuracy, but lack of awareness makes him a piece of meat for any skilled defenders. Our defense's still damn good and getting better. We've scored most defensive touchdown, lost for six points, all by kick, lost total __3__13 yards__ from passing and 112 yards from run__, __52 __sacks, and lost __two__ fumble recoveries from 23 forcing fumbles through the season. Oh, yeah__, Rogue __managed 12 interceptions with seven touchdowns," _jawab Rick.

"Ke ke ke, _sounds like the team's ain't lost their touch, huh?" _ujar Hiruma ringan.

"_Yeah, right, but . . . Honestly, I'm not sure if our juniors can keep our standard, since the last first stringer of our generation already graduated along with me. Dunno how __General Cross __gonna handle it,__" _sahut Rick.

"_True, but Cross never failed when it comes to shape the team, right? Shouldn't be really hard for him, IF he's already spotted some talents on the freshmens."_

"_By the way, do you remember that damn fake-ass Yamato guy? The one who called himself 'eyeshield 21' from Notre Dame? I've crushed that bastard in our last match,__ first game in playoff__. Looks like he got his sorry-ass kicked back to Japan before the season ended by Oberman. Fake him out with some criminal issues, __I__ think. Heh, __I __hope __that shitty runner __enjoyed__ it__. He didn't__, and NEVER,__ deserve __the__ name,"_Rick berkata dengan seringai.

"_You still getting mad 'bout some piece of crap stole your name? You ain't even using that name,"_kata Hiruma.

"_Hell yeah. It'll be better if someone who stole it had a real run. And what that scumbag's can do is only run over the half-class Ds. A real runner would just pass them like there's nothing between them and the end zone,__"_ujar Rick.

"Hei, hei, habiskan dulu makanannya, baru bicara soal amefuto," tiba-tiba Max menyela keasyikan dua pemuda tersebut yang tidak menghiraukan masakan yang dihidangkan Max.

"_Sorry, granpa," _gumam Rick lalu mulai melahap burger-nya. Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi toh, akhirnya dia mulai makan juga.

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka (akhirnya) selesai makan, mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka (<em>back to american football!).<em>

"Hei, _Satan_. Selama di Jepang kau menemukan pemain amefuto yang menarik, tidak?" tanya Rick.

"Ke ke ke, sejauh ini, sih, baru tiga orang," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Ku ku ku, tiga orang ini pasti luar biasa kalau kau sampai tertarik pada mereka," sahut Rick.

"Yah, lumayanlah. Dibanding sampah-sampah sialan yang lain," ujar Hiruma. "Yang pertama adalah Agon Kongo, rekan lamaku di Shinryuji Naga. Dia disebut sebagai atlet jenius seratus tahun sekali."

"_Sounds like what people says when they watch me played for the first time__," _gumam Rick.

"Yang kedua dari SMU Ojo. Namanya Shin Seijuro. Dia bermain sebagai _middle linebacker_ dan dia juga _perfect player_, sama sepertimu. Sebagai pemain, yang membedakan kalian berdua adalah dia tipe orang yang selalu serius dan tidak pernah bolos latihan, sementara _kau _adalah orang yang jarang bersikap serius kalau tidak berhubungan dengan amefuto dan kau juga akan membolos setiap ada kesempatan," lanjut Hiruma.

"_Hmm, so the first one is once-in-century-prodigy and the other one is a perfect player who work his butt off__,"_ gumam Rick lagi. "_How 'bout the last__one?"_

"_Unfortunately, she don't play football. But I'll do anything to get her as a running back for my team__," _jawab Hiruma tenang.

"_Whoa, wait a damn second! Did you just said 'she'__?" _tanya Rick terkejut.

"_Fuck yeah. Her name is Sena Kobayakawa. I met her this morning. You should see how fast she can run. My guess is somewhere around four three forty_. _Possibly even faster__,"_ujar Hiruma.

"_A four three forty, huh? That's pretty fast. Is she capable of dodging or taking cut step?"_tanya Rick penasaran.

"_Dunno man. We'll just see it coming next time we meet her__," _jawab Hiruma.

Rick melirik arloji miliknya. "Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Deimon Square? Sekalian aku mau lihat kalau ada _shooting range,"_ajak Rick.

"_I thought you said you're tired,__ Frost?"_tanya Hiruma sambil memutar matanya.

"_Shut up, I had enough rest. So whaddya say__?"_

"Hmm, ada toko senjata milik kenalanku di Square. Di sana dilengkapi _shooting range _juga. Okelah, sekalian aku mau cari peralatan amefuto yang baru," ujar Hiruma.

"_It's settled, then,__"_ gumam Rick. "_Pa, I'm going to take a walk to the square with Youichi-san. I__'ll be__ back before dark, I hope,__"_pamit Rick pada Max.

"_Alright. Be careful, boys. Don't get__ yourself run__ into a trouble__," _seru Max dari balik bar.

"_Sure thing,"_balas Rick sambil menaruh laptopnya dalam tas dan meninggalkannya di ruangan belakang. Kemudian, Rick dan Hiruma langsung pergi meninggalkan kafe.

* * *

><p>Deimon Square, 1st floor, 9.32 a.m<p>

.

Seorang gadis cantik blasteran Jepang-Amerika berambut auburn terlihat memasuki Deimon Square dari pintu masuk utama bersama dengan ketiga orang temannya.

"Mamori-neechan, sebenarnya kita ke sini mau apa, sih?" tanya seorang gadis yang paling muda dan paling pendek dari mereka berempat. Ia berambut coklat sepungggung dan memakai jepit rambut manis berwarna biru.

"Sena-chan, kita, kan, ke sini mau beli gaun untuk pesta dansa valentine tanggal 14 nanti. Kau juga perlu gaun baru," kata Mamori-gadis blasteran itu-gemas. Bagi Mamori, Sena sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, walau mereka sebenarnya bukan saudara. Hanya saja mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil sehingga Mamori sangat protektif dan peduli akan Sena. Bagi Sena sendiri, Mamori sudah seperti kakak kandungnya.

"Uuh, aku nggak yakin kalau aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa, Mamori-nee. Aku pasti tidak dapat pasangan," kata Sena pasrah.

"Sena-chan, kau ini terlalu pesimis," kata Sara, teman Mamori yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Iya, Sara benar, Sena-chan," kata yang seorang gadis lain yang mengenakan kacamata. "Kau ini terlalu pesimis. Kau nggak perlu khawatir tidak dapat pasangan. Lagipula, cowok mana yang akan menolak cewek cantik macam kau atau Mamo-chan? Kalau ada, mereka pasti sudah gila," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Mou, Ako-nee!" kata Sena dengan wajah merona merah.

"Hi hi hi, wajahmu memerah, Sena-chan," kata Sara terkikik. Mamori dan Ako juga tertawa melihat wajah Sena.

"Uuh, jangan menggodaku, dong!" seru Sena. Wajahnya sekarang merah padam.

"Iya, ya. Maaf, ya," kata Sara masih terkikik geli.

"Hei, ini, kan, masih jam setengah sepuluh. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Toh, tokonya kan, buka sampai jam setengah lima sore," usul Mamori.

"Mm, boleh juga, tuh! Aku setuju!" kata Ako-yang pakai kacamata.

"Aku juga!"

"Umm . . . aku ikut. Tapi kita mau ke mana dulu?"

"Hmm, Sena-chan benar," kata Sara.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana, Mamo-chan?" tanya Ako.

"Mmm, kalau menurut kalian, enaknya ke mana?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Bioskop?" usul Sena.

"Ada film yang bagus?" Sena hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita cek saja dulu. Sekalian lihat-lihat," usul Ako.

"Huu, kalau kau, sih, pasti cuma mau lihat-lihat komik di MaTaku Center[6], kan?" kata Sara.

"Uuh, memangnya kenapa? Manga shounen itu keren tahu!"

"Ha ha ha, iya, deh. Sekarang kita jalan saja dulu ke bioskop," ajak Mamori sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baik, Mamo-kaasan!" kata ketiga gadis yang lain kompak.

"Mou, kalian ini!"

Maka keempat gadis itu mulai berjalan ke bioskop yang kebetulan ada di lantai teratas. Mereka asyik mengobrol di tengah jalan sehingga mereka tidak melihat dua pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

BRAAAK! Tak sengaja, Mamori dan salah satu pemuda tadi bertabrakan hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh. Namun pemuda tadi dapat segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali dan menangkap pinggang Mamori ke dalam pelukannya untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"KYAAA!" Jerit Mamori yang terkejut karena mendadak ia berada dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang asing. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, nggak usah menjerit begitu. Lain kali lihat-lihat saja kalau jalan," kata pemuda itu tenang sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Mamori cepat-cepat membungkuk dan minta maaf. "Umm, _gomen _tadi aku menabrakmu!"

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab pemuda itu santai.

Mamori mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang pemuda yang ditabraknya. Pemuda itu tinggi dan kurus, meski otot-ototnya yang terlatih dapat terlihat jelas. Rambutnya yang hitam di-_spike _ke atas kendati tidak terlalu panjang. Matanya agak sipit dan irisnya berwarna hijau zamrud yang mempesona; teduh dan kalem laksana hutan. Telinganya runcing seperti telinga elf dan ditindik dengan empat buah anting kecil bundar.

Pupil mata pemuda itu melebar, seolah terkejut ketika bertatapan dengan mata biru safir Mamori.

"Mamo . . .?" bisik pemuda itu sangat pelan hingga hanya Mamori yang bisa mendengarnya.

DEG!

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>Author(s) note :<p>

_Gomen_ update-nya telat, _minna!_ Saya sibuk banget dua bulan ini. Banyak tugas dan ulangan! Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini, tapi kadang otak saya macet gara-gara mikir buat ngerjain tugas dan belajar, jadi baru bisa selesai sekarang. Dibaca ya! _Mind to give me some reviews?_

_.  
><em>

[1] : Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Salah satu institut teknologi terbaik di dunia. Institut ini

terletak di kota Boston, U.S.A. Rencananya author mau cari beasiswa ke sini kalo dah selesai S1.

.

[2] : Tom Brady adalah QB tim NFL New England Patriots. Dia masih aktif main sampai sekarang.

Brady sudah memecahkan banyak rekor QB di NFL dan disebut sebagai salah satu QB terbaik

dalam NFL_Franchise__. _Brady juga terkenal sebagai spesialis _4__th__ quarter comeback._

.

[3] : Tim-nya Tom Brady. Tim ini juga terkenal sebagai salah satu tim terbaik NFL.

.

[4] : Indianapolis Colts. Tim NFL yang terkenal dengan permainan _offense_nya. Sayang, _defense_nya

payah.

.

[6] : Manga oTaku Center; toko manga buatan saya di fic ini.


	4. In Deimon Square

**It All Beg****i****n****s**** and End****s**** with You**

Disclaimer :

Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki-sama dan Yusuke Murata-sama. Nama-nama pemain & tim NFL, juga nama-nama lain (misal : nama senapan, nama universitas, dll) juga bukan milik saya dan hanya digunakan sebagai referensi. Yang saya punya cuma para OC dan plot cerita ini.

Pairing(s) : Hiruma x Mamori, Fem Sena x ?, dll

Warning :

OCs, OOC (Terutama Hiruma), Fem Sena, Manga & Anime spoiler (mungkin), typos, rambut Hiruma hitam (inspirasi dari fic 'The Black Hair Hiruma').

Rating : T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: On Deimon Square<strong>

**.**

YH-MA**  
><strong>

"Mamo . . .?"

DEG!

Entah mengapa, Mamori merasakan kehangatan yang akrab menyapanya ketika ia mendengar pria itu memanggilnya 'Mamo'.

.

Mamori POV

'Apa?' batinku. 'Kenapa cara orang ini memanggilku terasa sangat akrab?'

"Umm, maaf. Apa . . . kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku sopan.

" . . . Tidak," jawab pria itu singkat. Meski suaranya tenang, namun aku dapat melihat mata hijaunya itu berkilat kecewa mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa rasanya pria ini sangat akrab? Mata hijaunya yang tenang, rambut hitamnya yang keren, wangi _mint_ tubuhnya, sosoknya yang tinggi dan kurus, hingga suaranya yang kalem. Semua tentang pria ini membuatku merasa tenang dan hangat, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga maupun sahabatku, tapi rasa tenang dan hangat yang kurasakan ini lebih seperti kehangatan yang kau rasakan ketika kau bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku sudah siap untuk meluncurkan pertanyaan lain ketika aku mendengar Sena-chan berkata, "Eeh, Youichi-nii?"

Hiruma POV

Gadis yang kutolong tadi mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangku. Aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapati mata biru safirnya menatap langsung ke mataku. Mata itu sangat kukenal. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia Mamori.

"Mamo . . .?" bisikku sangat pelan. Aku bisa melihat kedua mata birunya menampakkan sinar keterkejutan.

"Umm, maaf. Apa . . . kita pernah bertemu?" tanya gadis itu sopan.

Aku dapat merasakan kekecewaan menusuk hatiku. Dia tidak mengingatku. Gadis yang sangat kusayangi telah melupakanku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, mengingatkannya tentang semua kenangan yang sudah kami lalui. Ketika tubuhku hampir melaksanakan dorongan itu, bagian kecil dari hatiku malah menahannya, seolah mengatakan kalau waktunya tidak tepat.

" . . . tidak," tanpa sadar, bibirku bergerak sendiri mengucapkannya.

Mata biru gadis itu balas menatapku dengan keraguan. Tampaknya ia tidak terpancing oleh jawabanku. Tampaknya ia sudah akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain ketika aku mendengar suara lain yang kukenal memanggilku.

.

Normal POV

"Eeh, Youichi-nii?" sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat sepunggung dan mata coklat besar yang ramah memanggil Hiruma.

"Chibi? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Aku ke sini mencari gaun untuk pesta dansa valentine di sekolahku tanggal 14 nanti. Youichi-nii sendiri sedang apa ke sini?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan biasa," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Rick, yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dalam diam, tiba-tiba berkata, "_You recognize 'em, Satan?"_

"_Nope. Just one of 'em,"_ jawab Hiruma yang tentu saja bohong.

"Youichi-nii?" tanya Mamori, Sara, dan Ako bingung. "Sena-chan, kau kenal cowok itu?"

"Uhm," kata Sena sambil mengangguk singkat. "Mm, sebenarnya kami baru kenalan tadi pagi," tambah Sena.

"Ketika aku sedang lari pagi, si Chibi ini muncul dari depan dan hampir menabrakku," sahut Hiruma.

Diam-diam, Sara berbisik pelan pada Sena, "Kyaa! Kenalkan dia ke kita, Sena-chan! Dia keren banget!" diikuti anggukan penuh semangat dari Ako.

Sena melirik Hiruma dengan ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sara. "Eer, Youichi-nii?" panggil Sena.

"Hnn."

"Umm, kenalkan ini teman-temanku. Mamori-neechan, Sara-nee, dan Ako-nee. Teman-teman, ini Youichi Hiruma," kata Sena memperkenalkan mereka.

"Halo, namaku Sara Fuji. _O genki deska_, Hiruma-san," kata Sara. Hiruma tidak membalasnya. Hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ako.

"Aku Ako Suetomo. Salam kenal," kata Ako, yang tentu saja tidak dijawab apa pun oleh Hiruma. Sekali lagi Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini ke arah Mamori.

"Mm, _watashi wa _Mamori Anezaki _desu. Yoroshiku ne, _Hiruma-san," kata Mamori sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

BLUSH!

Wajah Mamori merona merah akibat tatapan mata hijau Hiruma yang, mm, mempesona. Mamori ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, namun mata biru safirnya seolah terperangkap oleh pesona kedalaman iris hijau zamrud milik Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap mata biru safir Mamori yang indah.

Ketika kedua insan itu sedang asyik tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua, tiba-tiba terdengar siulan pelan yang menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Cih . . ." Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendecih kesal, namun tetap _stay cool_. Dalam hati, Ia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Rick yang tadi bersiul.

Mamori sendiri tersentak ketika mendengar siulan itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Sara dan Ako tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah sahabatnya sementara Sena hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, kami mengganggu, ya, Mamo-chan?" tanya Sara jahil dengan memasang ekspresi bersalah yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Kami bisa mencari gaun bertiga saja, kok. Biar kamu di sini, berdua sama Hiruma-san," tambah Ako.

"Ka-kalian ini!" ujar Mamori salah tingkah dengan rona merah yang masih tampak di wajah cantiknya.

Sena masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _nee-chan_nya itu. Sebelumnya, Ia tidak pernah melihat Mamori salah tingkah seperti itu di hadapan seorang cowok. Apalagi Mamori dan Hiruma baru ketemu hari ini. Sena menoleh ke arah Hiruma, ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Hiruma terlihat kesal terhadap laki-laki di sebelahnya yang mengenakan _grey hoodie _dan jaket kulit hitam.

"_Wow, I never thought that you could attracted to a girl that easy, Satan."_

Hiruma mendelik ke arahnya. _"__Shut the fuck up, Frost. You saw nothing about this. Or else . . .__"_

"_Or else what? Your little threat book won't work on me,"_ ujar Rick. Tak sengaja, Ia menangkap tatapan Sena yang menatapnya dan Hiruma dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"_By the way, who's that girl who's lookin' at us now? You know her, right__?"_ Tanya Rick pada Hiruma.

"_Aah, her. She's the one I'm talking about this morning. The third player, Sena Kobayakawa,"_ jawab Hiruma kalem.

"_The hell? For real?"_

"_Yeah. That's her."_

Rick menoleh ke arah Sena lagi, tatapannya seperti sedang menilai Sena dengan datar. Kemudian ia menoleh kembali pada Hiruma. "_You really sure that's her?"_ tanya Rick memastikan.

"_Duh, how many times I have to tell ya? Yeah, I'm 100% fucking sure, damn it__,"_ kata Hiruma.

Rick hanya menatapnya datar. _"__If you say so . . . Honestly, I'm a bit surprised, since it's this girl is the one you mean.__"_

"_Come on, Frost. You've already seen how Z's played all those old days. Why the hell you need to surprise__?"_

"_Well," _Rick melirik ke arah Sena yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan campuran bingung dan penasaran. _"She's not Z's kind of girl."_

Kali ini giliran Hiruma yang sekarang melirik ke arah Sena. _"__You're right. That Chibi's definitely not THAT kind of girl.__"_

Sena yang mendengar percakapan antara Hiruma dan Rick sekarang makin bingung dan penasaran. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, tapi levelnya cuma sampai sebatas percakapan yang mudah, sementara mereka berdua (Hiruma dan Rick) berbicara dengan cepat dan aksen yang kental. Kedengarannya Hiruma dan cowok itu sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya karena Ia sempat mendengar namanya disebut.

Sena kemudian mendatangi Hiruma dan Rick. "Youichi-nii, dia siapa?" tanyanya polos sambil berdiri di samping Hiruma.

Mendengar seniornya dipanggil 'Youichi-nii' oleh gadis itu, Rick menoleh ke arah Hiruma. "_She's your sister?"_ tanya Rick.

Hiruma menggelengkan kepala. "_Nope. I told her to call me that," _jawab Hiruma singkat. Lalu Ia menoleh ke arah Sena. "Orang ini juniorku dari klub amefuto SMP-ku di Amerika dulu. Namanya Riku."

Rick hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar namanya dipelesetkan oleh Hiruma, namun Ia tidak protes.

Sena menoleh ke arah Rick. "Uum, _hello _Riku-san. _My name is Sena Kobayakawa. Pleasure to meet you," _katanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Rick hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sena yang menurutnya terlalu formal.

"_The name's Richard Cody. Back in the States, everybody call me Frost, but I don't mind you call me that. My pleasure too, _Kobayakawa-san," balas Rick.

"_A-ano . . . just call me _Sena, Riku-san_. I'm more comfortable with it,"_ kata Sena.

"_If you say so, _Sena-chan," sahut Rick sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Sena memerah ketika melihat Rick tersenyum kecil ketika memanggil nama kecilnya dengan santai.

Kali ini, giliran Hiruma yang mengganggu mereka berdua. _"__Well, well, well. The once cold-blooded army boy is a flirt, now. Unbelievable.__"_

"_Tch, like hell I care. I'm not gonna fall in your trap, Satan. I know you too damn well, in__ the__ field and o__ff the__ field__,"_ balas Rick.

" . . . Jadi, apa kalian bertiga juga satu sekolah dengan Chibi?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Mm, iya. Kami berempat sekolah di Deimon. Hanya saja Sena-chan masih kelas satu, sementara kami bertiga kelas dua," jawab Mamori.

"Wah, kebetulan. Aku dan Youichi-san juga akan masuk Deimon mulai Senin besok," celutuk Rick.

"Eeh! Yang benar, Riku-san?" tanya Sena.

"Ya. Aku ke Jepang untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar selama setahun ini. Kalau Youichi-san bilang dia bakal pindah dari Shinryuji ke sini, tapi entah alasannya apa," jawab Rick.

"Bosan dengan si dread sialan dan suasana di sana, plus aku ada urusan juga di sini," sahut Hiruma pendek.

"Dread sialan?" tanya Sena mengernyit. "Maksudnya Agon-nii?"

"Hee, jadi kau kenal si Dread sialan itu?"

"Mouu, jangan panggil dia seperti itu, Youichi-nii! Agon-nii dan Unsui-nii itu sepupuku!" jawab Sena sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"APA?" teriak Hiruma keras, membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Kau_ sepupu si Dread si-, Dread _itu_ dan Unsui?" tanya Hiruma tidak percaya. Sena hanya mengangguk. Ia masih kesal pada Hiruma karena sepupunya dipanggil dengan sebutan kasar.

"Cih, nanti pasti si Dread itu bakal mulai cuap-cuap soal kau. Tch, merepotkan." kata Hiruma pelan.

.

_Well I won't be caught living in a dead-end job_

_Or praying to a government guns and gods_

_And now it's us against them_

_We're here to represent_

_And spit right in the face of the establishment__[1]_

_.  
><em>

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara HP berbunyi. "_Damn, _itu HP-ku. Maaf, ya," kata Rick sambil menatap layar HP-nya. "Jean? _What the hell she want?"_

Rick langsung menjawab panggilan kakaknya itu. "_Speak up, Jean.__"_

"_Humph! You can't be a little more polite to your own sister, can you?__"_ Tanya Jean sebal. Adiknya itu memang akan bersikap menyebalkan kalau urusannya diganggu.

"_Whatever. What's up, huh__?"_

"_I just want to ask how my little brother is doing in Japan, but judging from your speaking, guess you're just fine 'till you receive my call. Anyway, how 'bout Grandpa? Is he fine?__" _Tanya Jean.

"_Don't worry,__h__e's fine. Still working __on __his cafe, but his fine. He missed his little 'Miss Jeanie', you know__,"_ jawab Rick sambil menggoda Jean.

"_Shut up! And don't call me that!__"_ seru Jean kesal.

"_Why not, 'Miss Jeanie'? You still __don't__ married to anyone, do you? Therefore, you're still technically a 'Miss'.__"_

"_Fine, whatever. And how 'bout Youichi's?"_

"_That devil's fine. He's about to show up in Deimon, too. Anyway, he's here with me. You wanna talk to him?" _tanya Rick.

"_Give him the phone."_

Rick kemudian melempar HP-nya ke arah Hiruma yang menangkapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jean." jawab Rick pendek.

Hiruma kemudian mengangkat HP Rick ke telinganya. "_Speak."_ perintahnya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"_Konichiwa, Youichi!"_ seru Jean memakai bahasa Jepang.

"_What do you want, huh?" And no need to use Japanese. Your speaking's suck.__"_

"_Humph, you're still as annoying as ever! I just want to ask you how you doing in Japan! And don't you mock my Japanese! I've learned it for a month since I know that Rick's going to Japan for the program!__"_

"_I'm fine. I'm about to show up __in__ Deimon High School, too. Too much heat in Kanagawa is killing me, and I got some business to settle up here. And I speak the truth. Your Japanese__ is__ suck, a lot.__"_

"_Urgh, you're still damn annoying devil as before! I thought Japan's gonna change your way!__"_

"_You wish, Jean. I gotta go now. I'll call you later.__"_

"_Alright, take care yourself and watch Rick for me, okay? He's running in for at least six fights last year and almost killed one man if the cops didn't made__ it__ there in time. He's lucky they don't throw him to prison for the last case since the CCTV video shows that it was self – defense. Gezz, Uncle John's really taught him how to be a SEAL__ [2]__ with all those trainings he gave. Anyway, don't let him out of your sight, okay?__"_ pinta Jean.

"_You got it.__ Oh, yeah. Thanks for that wrist band. I love it."_

"_No big deal__.__ I know that you're a Tom Brady fan, so I wanted to give you a little surprise. Now__give __the phone to Rick,__ will you?" _perintah Jean.

Hiruma melempar HP Rick kembali pada pemiliknya. _"__I thought you had stop yourself from running into a fight,__" _kata Hiruma pelan.

"_It was self – defense,__" _jawab Rick singkat. "_What, Jean?"_

"_I want you to do me a favor,__"_ jawab Jean serius.

"_Depends. What kind of favor?__"_ Tanya Rick.

"_One that you won't get yourself running into fight__s__ and troubles.__"_

" _. . ."_

"_Promise to me, Rick. Losing our parents is hard enough for me. I don't want to lose you, too.__"_

bisik Jean pelan.

" . . ."

"_Rick?_"panggil Jean.

" . . . _I promise." _jawab Rick akhirnya.

"_Alright, then. I gotta go. __Take care __yourself and Grandpa, okay?__"_

"_Got it."_

"_Alright. Bye, Rick."_

"_Bye."_ balas Rick lalu mematikan HP-nya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya yang sempat terombang-ambing ketika sang kakak menyebut tentang kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah lama meninggal.

Rick tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya sejak kecil karena mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika Ia masih berusia satu tahun. Rick sendiri hampir tidak bisa mengingat tentang kecelakaan itu. Yang Ia tahu, menurut cerita kakaknya, mereka sekeluarga sedang naik mobil menuju Houston untuk liburan musim panas ketika tiba-tiba sopir truk yang mabuk menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak mobil mereka dari samping. Mobil mereka terpental dan rusak parah. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dan Jean yang ketika itu berumur tujuh tahun harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Rick sendiri selamat berkat kursi bayinya dan bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur di dalam mobil melindunginya dari benturan. Sejak saat itu, Jean dan Rick dirawat oleh paman mereka, John, dan istrinya, bibi Claire.

Merasa lebih tenang, Rick membuka matanya dan bertanya kepada Hiruma, "Hei, Youichi-san. Kita pergi, tidak?"

"Hmm, benar juga. Sudah mau jam 10," gumam Hiruma.

"Eeh, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Sena.

"Kami mau ke _shooting range,"_ jawab Rick.

"_Shooting range?"_ kata Sena bingung.

"Itu tempat untuk latihan menembak, Sena-chan. Biasanya di toko senapan banyak menyediakan _shooting range_ sebagai tempat bagi para pembelinya untuk menguji senapan yang mereka beli," jelas Mamori. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau di sini ada _shooting range."_

"Kenalanku memiliki toko senapan di sini. Letaknya di lantai paling atas, sama seperti bioskop. Hanya saja, tempatnya di belakang toko _Apple. _Kalian harus jalan lewat lorong di sampingnya yang memang jarang dilalui orang. Makanya hanya orang tertentu saja yang tahu kalau ada toko senapan di situ," kata Hiruma.

"Eeh? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar suara senjata api atau pun orang yang keluar membawa senapan dari lantai atas," kata Mamori bingung.

"_Shooting range _di toko itu dilengkapi fasilitas _sound proof_. Lagipula di sebelahnya ada jalan pintas menuju tempat parkiran. Biasanya orang mengunjungi toko ini paling akhir supaya tidak repot membawa senapan mereka di tempat umum, sekalian langsung pulang," jelas Hiruma.

"Ooh."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami saja ke _shooting range_? Kalian pasti belum pernah mencobanya, kan?" ajak Rick tiba-tiba.

"Eeh? Tapi-"

"Boleh saja! Kami ingin mencobanya!" perkataan Mamori keburu dipotong oleh Sara dan Ako.

"Eeh, Sara-chan, Ako-chan! Kita ke sini untuk membeli gaun baru, kan? Nanti tokonya keburu tutup!" bisik Mamori pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ini baru jam sepuluh, Mamo-chan! Toko itu tutup jam setengah lima sore, kita masih ada waktu! Toh, kau juga pasti senang bisa sama-sama dengan . . . " balas Ako sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau pasti senang bisa sama-sama dengan Hiruma-san," Sara menyelesaikan perkataan Ako ditambah seringai jahil yang ditujukan untuk Mamori.

Wajah Mamori kembali merona merah mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Seringai Sara dan Ako makin lebar melihat wajah sahabat mereka itu.

"Jadi, kalian ikut atau tidak?" suara Hiruma mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Tampaknya Ia bosan menunggu terlalu lama.

"E-ehm, i-iya," jawab Mamori gugup.

Diam-diam Hiruma tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Mamori, tapi langsung digantikan dengan _poker face_-nya yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," ujar Hiruma datar sambil mulai berjalan. Rick, Mamori, Sena, Sara, dan Ako mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

End Of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Author note(s) :<p>

_Gomen, _update-nya ngaret banget! Saya nggak punya alasan untuk diberikan kepada para Readers sekalian, jadi silakan kalau mau protes atau nge-flame (pasrah). Bikin satu chapter lamanya minta ampun, jadi juga belum tentu bagus (T_T). Mohon _review_-nya, _minna-_san!

.

[1] : Lirik dari lagu _Underclass Hero_ by Sum 41. Lagu ini juga _soundtrack_-nya game _Madden NFL 2008_ dari EA.

.

[2] : _US Navy SEAL (Sea, Air, and Land)_. Salah satu pasukan khusus terbaik di dunia dan bagian dari AL AS (_US Navy/USN)_. Sejak pembentukannya (1962)

hingga sekarang, _SEA_L memiliki pengalaman tempur dari perang Vietnam (1960-an) hingga Afghanistan (Sekarang). Unit _SEAL_ yang paling terkenal adalah

_SEAL Team Six_ yang juga dikenal dengan _USN Special Warfare Development Group_ (DEVGRU). Unit ini pula yang menjadi eksekutor operasi _Neptune Spear_ yang

berujung pada tewasnya Osama Bin Laden 2 Mei 2011 lalu di sebuah rumah di Pakistan.


End file.
